1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the permanent anchoring of dental attachments to the jawbone of a patient by use of a metallic implant.
The use of implants in the bone tissue of a patient for anchoring of dental attachments such as artificial teeth and crowns are well known. In some prior art arrangements, the implant base is of an elastically resilient type occupying the socket from which the root portion of a natural tooth was extracted. Other prior art implants feature a relatively thin rigid blade embedded in the bone tissue without regard to any socket remaining after extraction of the natural tooth. The blade-type implant heretofore proposed is provided with a sharp edge at its free end capable of being directly forced or driven into the bone structure in order to embed and retain the implant in place. A major problem arising with such dental implants resides in the unfavorable reaction of bone tissue to forces transmitted through the dental implant. Occlusal forces applied either obliquely or producing a horizontal component when acting upon cuspal inclinations, cause mobility and/or injury because of the ill effects of the leverage associated with such dental implants. Very often, such prior dental implants will loosen or cause periodontal destruction to a greater extent than that occasioned with natural teeth in a weakened environment.
It is, therefore, an important object of the present invention to provide a dental implant for anchoring dental attachments in such a manner as to improve reaction of bone tissue to transmitted forces by a beneficial modification in the leverage arrangement of the dental implant as compared to that of the tooth and the leverage arrangements associated with prior dental implants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicants are presently aware of the following patents, copies of which are submitted herewith:
U.S. Pat. Nos: PA0 British Pat. Nos: PA0 German Pat. No.
2,721,387--Oct. 25, 1955--Ashuckian PA1 3,465,441--Sep. 9, 1969--Linkow PA1 3,729,825--May 1, 1973--Linkow et al. PA1 3,798,771--Mar. 26, 1974--Edelman PA1 3,829,972--Aug. 20, 1974--Pasqualini et al. PA1 3,849,888--Nov. 26, 1974--Linkow PA1 3,977,081--Aug. 31, 1976--Zambelli et al. PA1 1,278,966--June 21, 1972--Edelman 1,278,997--June 21, 1972--Edelman PA1 2,522,433--May 21, 1975--Pasqualini et al.
The foregoing patents disclosed the prior art heretofore alluded to.